Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AlєmαnιαxNyσIтαlια
by Anniih
Summary: El aire y el agua no se mezclan fácilmente, por lo que Libra/Alemania tendrá que estar atento a las necesidades de Piscis/Italia, incluso aunque no siempre entienda cuáles son. "¡El vestido, Ludwig, el vestido!" "¡Pero si te traje el vestido!"


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia: **Lemon suave, Versión femenina de Italia del Norte.  
**•****Pareja:** AlemaniaxNyo!Italia/LudwigxDacia.  
**•****Datos:**Nyo!Italia es Piscis (17/03). Alemania es Libra (03/10).  
**•****Dedicado a: **Luisa.  
**•****Notas: **Claramente a Hidekaz le gusta el nombre de "Alice" para Nyo!Ita, pero no es oficial. Aunque, ese nombre no es para nada italiano, suena más a inglés. Hidekaz, piénsalo un poquito más, ¿sí? Por ahora han salido como "Daisy y Felicia" (me impacta la inteligencia para ésta última.). Yo sólo tomé el nombre de una escritora italiana. Y si todavía no saben mucho de la chicoca de Nyo!Italia, es más valiente y violenta que Feliciano, pero aun así, es romántica.

Me costó hacer éste horóscopo. Las ideas no me surgían, me sentía perdida y en un vacío total. Pero de alguna manera lo continué. Algunas partes están…raras.

:D

* * *

**.**

**『****º…H****σ****я****ớ****scσρσ αl ****Єsт****ιlσ Al****є****mαn****ιαxNyσ!I****т****αlια****…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєg****ύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Piscis~·]**

Son románticas, espirituales, emocionales y extremadamente soñadoras. Su capacidad mental, le permite valerse por sí misma sin problemas.

"_Podríamos ir a pasar un tiempo frente al mar"__―__decía mágicamente la italiana menor, abrazada del brazo del germano__―__, "disfrutar de sus olas, y en la noche nos dormimos en un hotel, y podríamos bañarnos en sales de mar."_

"_Como tú quieras."__―__Alemania no tenía ningún problema, él iba donde ella iba, pero quizás no siempre era en todo. La castaña se detuvo observando el gran cartel de oferta de las tiendas de ropa. Sus ojos miel se iluminaron y se soltó de Ludwig._

"_¡Espérame aquí Lud, debo entrar en batalla!" __―__gritó enérgica arremangándose las mangas contra las otras víboras que le quitarían sus vestidos y zapatos de taco alto._

_Y desde afuera se escuchaban los insultos y puños de Dacia hacia otras señoras por una tela…_

_Alemania realmente se preguntaba si era valerse por sí misma. _

**X**

Si se marca un objetivo, lo acaba consiguiendo, porque entre sus virtudes está la constancia y la paciencia.

_El objetivo de Italia del Norte era abrazar hoy a Alemania después de la reunión, no podía hacerlo interrumpiéndolo, se enojaría con ella. Era mejor fijar su objetivo al final, darle un gran abrazarlo para hacerlo descansar de tanto pensar por los demás. Adoraba eso de él._

_Así que__,__ esperó paciente aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sentada en su puesto__._

_Al terminar, se rascó el parpado derecho. Esperó que todos se fueran. Se levantó ayudando al alemán a ordenar sus pertenencias._

"_¿Ya estás desocupado?"__―__preguntó la muchacha, recibiendo un acierto__―__ "¿Te puedo abrazar? Para que te relajes un poco."_

"_Ah…" __―__ni siquiera alcanzó a contestarle correctamente, ella lo tenía acorralado en sus femeninos y fuertes brazos._

_La castaña sonrió._

**X**

No entiende nada de economía política, pero se las arregla para vestirse lujosamente y andar a la moda.

"_Bien, ¿qué haremos con la situación de Italia?"__―__preguntó Francia posando las manos sobre la mesa._

"_Hasta el momento no ha surgido ningún plan econó__mico para las gemelas." __―__argumentó Alemania, tal vez si tuviera a Inglaterra aquí, estarían ideando una solución, pero…bueno, él se encontraba en su mundo surgiendo con sus hermanos de la crisis. Además…también estaba Antonio, otro con problemas._

"_¿Qué opi__nan, Dacia y Chiara?" __―__Hungría se cruzó de brazos, mirando a las hermanas._

_Ellas pestañearon desentendidas y se observaron viendo quien de las dos diría algo._

"_Ah, bueno…no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, pero creo que el rojo no combina muy bien con el verde." __―__aportó la menor._

"_Bien dicho hermana." __―__realmente la mayor la halagó, ¿quién usaba esos colores juntos?_

"_Estamos perdidos."__―__Francis se dio una palmada en el rostro._

_No quedaba otra opción, como siempre Ludwig se ocuparía de ellas, siempre era igual, siempre para todo lo que sea económico._

**X**

Siempre perdona, porque posee una naturaleza empática que le permite ponerse en el lugar del otro con gran facilidad.

"_¿Dónde está mi perfume vacío?" __―__la chica buscaba desesperadamente el frasco de su perfume por todo el cuarto. En eso Alemania apareció preguntando que le ocurría, y él sabía donde estaba ese frasquito._

"_Lo voté."_

"_¿Qué?" __―__se espantó__―__ "¿Pero por qué? Lo iba a guardar con los demás frasquitos, tenía un lindo diseño."_

"_Bueno yo…realmente no sabía si lo ibas a guardar o votarlo" __―__trataba de explicar, no quería hacerla enojar__―__. "Entiéndeme, estaba confundido, tampoco me dijiste que ibas hacer con él, sólo estaba ahí en tú cómoda."_

_Italia del Norte se acarició el cuello, no pod__ía echarle __toda la culpa a su germano, también ella misma tenía responsabilidad de no haberle dicho. Y si estuviera en su situación de confusión, estaría igual. _

"_No importa, puedo comprar otro la semana que viene." __―__intentó surcar los labios._

**X**

Te besa hasta cuando hablas por teléfono.

_Yacían en la cama, con ropa todavía. La italiana lo besaba con fervor y el alemán correspondía sin nervios estando bajo su silueta. La abrazaba por la cintura, al fin podían estar juntos, solos en su intimidad. Era cansador pasar todo el día viendo detalles de cosas que no quería recordar para no estropear la pasión._

_Pero tampoco era necesario eso para estropear todo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar desde la cómoda de al lado. Pidió a la joven que se detuviera un momento, luego volvería. Se sentó para contestar, no obstante la insistente italiana se aproximó a acariciarle los hombros y a besarle el cuello, colocándole nervioso._

_Por favor, estaba al teléfono, ¡debía detenerse!_

_Entonces tomó la decisión de ponerse de pie, caminando hasta la puerta._

_Dacia le quedó mirando y formó una sonrisa. Mientras Ludwig hablaba al fin tranquilo, sintió que algo subía por sus piernas. Bajó la mirada y gritó sonrojado soltando el celular._

_Cayó al suelo de espaldas, queriendo articular…lo que sea ante el acercamiento provocativo de la italiana._

**X**

Su signo es "dos en una". Parece tan humilde, inexistente, tan desprovista de personalidad, pero te sorprenderás al ver que es la perfecta espía, por el motivo de que es imposible que nadie sospeche de ella.

"_Muy bien, escucha con atención a mis instrucciones"__―__informaba el rubio germano dentro del batallón de la Segunda Guerra, sosteniendo a la italiana nortina de los hombros, mientras Japón tomaba nota de la estrategia__―__. "Cuando entres al ejercito francés, quiero que les des éste somnífero."_

"_De acuerdo capitán" __―__acertó firme, disfrazada de una linda señorita que tendría problemas para llegar a España, seduciendo a los franceses para darles pastelitos con somnífero__―__. "Daré todo mi esfuerzo."_

_Antes de marcharse a su misión, tomó el rostro del alemán y lo besó en los labios como despedida. En eso, Kiku pidió que no lo hicieran más frente a sus ojos, aunque fuera lindo, no estaba acostumbrado a las expresiones de cariño en público._

_Y después la muchacha italiana marchó._

"_¿Seguro que funcionará?" __―__cuestionó el asiático._

"_Sí, ella tiene un gran potencial, nadie sospechará de la trampa."_

_Luego de lo ocurrido, Francis se preguntaba cómo demonios sus soldados pudieron caer tan bajo ante una italiana supuestamente en problemas… ¡no era el momento de dormir! Pero…también él cayó en la trampa y se desplomó en el suelo._

_Inglaterra al llegar, quería matarlo por imbécil. Otra vez tendría que ayudarlo. ¿Acaso Francia no podía hacer nada solo?_

**X**

Es muy suspicaz, por lo que mantiene todo el tiempo controlado a sus amantes, y si lo ven demasiado amistosos con otras mujeres, se sentirá en apuros.

_Vio como Alemania conversaba con la secretaria, siempre sospechó que esa tipa miraba a su hombre de pies a cabeza. Ludwig era muy amable con las personas, ese era su punto débil. ¡Debía actuar!_

_Se acercó a ellos y tomó del brazo al rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia la secretaria. Le advertía con la mirada que para la próxima vez que los viera juntos, lamentaría haber nacido. Luego forzó al germano a caminar lejos, muy lejos…viendo lo celosa que estaba Dacia. Únicamente le pedía a la secretaria unos archivos, ¿qué tenía de malo eso?_

**X**

No adoptes una postura pedante, creída, o críticas con sus cosas, no lo tolera.

"_No hay más opción que dar al culpable a Italia."__―__ratificó Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos._

_Las hermanas exclamaron arrugando el entrecejo._

"_Ustedes son débiles, siempre lo han sido, no hay más razón para culparlas, ¿ocaso creían que iban a pasar desapercibidas?" __―__seguía argumentando sin dejar de criticarlas, esto no daba buen presentimiento a las demás naciones._

"_Eh…Arthur, no creo que sean culpables"__―__decía Francis totalmente en contra del menor, ellas no pudieron haberlo hecho__―__. __"__Míralas, son tan lindas…creo que ya no lo son." __―__cambió de opinión por el repentino cambio de semblante de las gemelas._

"_¿Débiles? ¿Culpables? ¡¿Quién eres tú para tratarnos así?!"__―__enfureció la menor, poniéndose de pie._

"_¡El Gran Reino Unido si no lo sabías!"__―__respondió con ego, a lo que Ludwig trató de aconsejarle que no siguiera con buscarlas, ellas no eran culpables, no habían pruebas. Y era mejor que se tranquilizara o saldría muy mal._

"_¡Eres un cretino, che palle!"__―__ahora la mayor se levantó agarrando su agenda para aventarla, siendo interrumpida por la nortina._

"_¡Déjame golpearlo primero, sorella!"__―__ella tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. Cogió su silla y se la lanzó a Inglaterra, quien por suerte la esquivó muerto de miedo. Su instinto animal-macho le decía que debía correr por su vida._

_Corrió siendo perseguido por las italianas._

"_¡Corre Inglaterra, corre! ¡Salva tu vida!"__―__Alfred trató de darle ánimos…si servía de algo._

_Y todo esto era porque alguien se robó unos pastales que el mismo inglés preparó para todos. El culpable…fueron todos por su salud estomacal._

**X**

Es tremendamente sentimental, y si sus sentimientos están heridos, llorará a torrentes. Te mirará con tal aire de reproche que te sentirás como si acabaras de disparar a un conejito.

"_Creo que…debemos darnos un tiempo."_

"…"

"_Por nuestro bien."_

_Alemania lo decía enserio, quería dar un tiempo a la relación, para los dos. Las cosas no andaban bien como países ni como personas enamoradas. Cada vez había más problemas, uno tras otro, que era economía, que era la política, que era lo otro. Necesitaban descansar, sentirse libre un tiempo, sólo un tiempo._

"_¿Quieres terminar?" __―__preguntó la italiana con un tiritón en los labios__―__ "¿No vernos más…?"_

"_La verd__ad…será un por tiempo…"_

"_¡Ludwig no me quiere!" __―__exclamó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo de rodillas, comenzando a ser un río de lágrimas cubriéndose el rostro._

"_Y-Yo no dije eso…" __―__se colocó nervioso, no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, únicamente decir palabras__―__ "Só-Sólo será un mes sin vernos…"_

"_¡No quiero estar un mes sin ver a Ludwig!" __―__no paraba de gritar, y no dejaba verse._

_El germano había echo mal, tal vez la solución no era darse un tiempo, pero…pero…_

_Se agachó frente a ella, le pidió que le mirara y cuando lo hizo sintió que mató a un pobre conejito que no tenía la culpa de nada._

"_No nos daremos un tiempo."_

"_¿De verdad?" __―__surcó los labios lentamente, y el rubio acertó__―__ "Ti amo." __―__y lo abrazó._

**X**

Sé delicado, tierno, cariñoso, amable y sensible. Escríbele poemas, cartas de amor, regalos virtuales, pero sé siempre sutil. Dale tu calor y utiliza toda tu imaginación, sé protector con ella y te entregará su corazón.

_Iban paseando por la cuidad de Roma, un encantador día para disfrutar del amor._

_Dacia iba del brazo de Ludwig, alegre ante al paisaje. El día comenzó cuando él le envió una carta, un poema en realidad. Le contó que aunque no le pareciera, Prusia le brindó una mano__._

_Norte de Italia liberó una risa delicada, no importaba si las escribió él o no, le fue muy lindo ese escrito._

_Estando un poco despistada, no se fijó bien el semáforo para cruzar a la otra calle, si no fuera porque Alemania la alcanzó agarrar del brazo hacia su cuerpo, ahora estaría en el hospital. Su corazón latió tan rápido como la acción del rubio. Respiraba agitada._

_Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza, agradeciendo que la haya salvado, y sintiendo su cuerpo tibio._

_Ludwig avisó que ya podían avanzar, pero Vargas no se quiso soltar de él._

_De todos modos, el germano caminó aunque estuviera fuertemente abrazado._

**(…)**

**[·~·Libra~·]**

Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, y es amable y pacífico. Suele ser deportista.

_En la mañana, Alemania la visitó, eso pensaba la italiana al verlo tan bien vestido con una elegante chaqueta larga, hasta que se la quitó mostrando sus brazos bien trabajados, teniendo una camiseta. Irían hacer ejercicio._

… _¿Eh? ¿No era una visita? ¿Y cuándo dijo que irían hacer ejercicio?_

"_¿Enserio __no lo recuerdas?" __―__preguntó el rubio bastante confundido que su novia no hiciera memoria de ayer en la noche al hablar por teléfono. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en salir a trotar en la mañana._

_Ups._

_Cinco minutos después, fueron a trotar._

"_¡Lud, espérame! __¡Estoy cansada!" __―__suplicaba la jovencita con su cabello ondeando al viento._

"_¡Si no corres, no tendrás ningún beso mío en todo el día!"_

"_¡Estoy llena de energía!" __―__de la nada se recuperó pasando al germano._

"_Siempre sirve con ella."_

**X**

Sabe valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.

_Estaban acampando lejos del enemigo, los aliados. Era cansador combatir usando sus fuerzas y dirigir tropas. _

_Japón y Alemania yacían sentados sobre unas piedras preparando la comida. De repente Italia del Norte apareció cargando tres pescados enormes. ¿Lo hizo sola? ¿Sin ayuda? ¿De verdad?_

"_Me esforcé, Ludwig. Tendremos un gran banquete." __―__dejó los pescados en el suelo junto con la caña de pescar. El japonés estaba asombrado y aplaudió a la joven italiana. Alemania también le dio de sus felicitaciones, al fin podrían comer algo decente y no latas ni tarros de atún._

**X**

Es un buen consejero. Tendrá la solución perfecta para todos tus problemas, y una respuesta para cada pregunta que le hagas.

_Nadie sabía como solucionar el problema que tenían Francia, Inglaterra e Italia, las hermanitas. Enserio, nadie lo sabía. Discutían y no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. _

_Lituania se acercó a Alemania a pedirle que solucionara esto o habría guerra. El germano se acarició la sien, no podía ser posible que esos cuatro pelearan por algo tan estúpido._

"_¡¿Qué tal si Alemania da su opinión?!"__―__propuso Inglaterra._

"_¡Opino que Alemania diga su veredicto!" __―__siguió Francis._

"_¡Estamos de acuerdo!" __―__dijeron expresivamente las gemelas._

_Ludwig alzó la vista celeste al escándalo. ¿Qué debía decirles? ¿Qué solución les podría dar?_

"_¿No es cierto que éste billete me pertenece?" __―__mencionó Arthur cogiendo el billete con sus manos._

_Francia se lo arrebató. __―__ "¡Le pertenece al gran Francia!"_

_Se lo quitó Chiara. __―__ "¡A nosotras nos pertenecen! Mi sorella como es un poco despistada, se le cayó."_

"_¡Mentirosa!"_

"_¡SILENCIO!" __―__Ludwig no dio más, la cabeza le daba como tanque. Tomaría una decisión ante esos cuatro. Se puso de pie, sujetó delicadamente la mano de la mayor, y le arrebató el billete__―__ "El dinero que ustedes encontraron será donado a la fundación de niños con cáncer."_

_De esa forma, se supo como usar bien ese billete._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Es capaz de ser imparcial ante conflictos. No obstante, una vez que ha llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no le gusta que se le contradiga. Le gusta contar con el apoyo de los demás.

_Continuación__:_

"_¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es injusto! ¡Es billete es mío, a mí se me escapó del bolsillo!"__―__Inglaterra estaba histérico sin creer la decisión del hermano menor de Prusia._

"_¡Que no se te cayó a ti, fue a mí, el gran Francia!"_

"_¡El billete es de nosotras! ¡Diles algo Ludwig, estás con nosotras!" __―__debía servir que el alemán fuera su novio, ¿no?_

"_¡Escuchen__ los tres!" __―__la paciencia en Alemania se le fue lejos por tanto griterío__―__ "Se va a donar a los niños con cáncer, ¡y si continúan contradiciéndome, los enviaré a los cuatro a sobrevivir en el sótano de la casa de Vash!" __―__severo, respiró relajado__―__ "¿Algo qué decir?"_

_Los países se miraron entre sí. No tenían nada que decir, era buena idea de Alemania donar a esa fundación. Tenía un corazón enorme._

**X**

Parece a menudo indeciso, porque su preocupación constante es elegir lo mejor.

_Era el cumpleaños de su querida italiana, necesitaba elegir algo bueno, algo que le hiciera falta y le gustara tanto que lo llenaría de besos por toda la cara._

_Pero se encontraba mirando y analizando que osito de peluche regalarle. ¿El grande o el pequeño? El grande lo abrazaría todo el día llena de felicidad, mientras con el pequeño lo llevaría para todas partes. ¿Cuál era el mejor?_

_Uhm…únicamente es cuestión de imaginar a Dacia con las dos situaciones._

_¡Esto es complicado! _

_Muy bien, llevaría el osito de peluche grande._

_Mientras tanto, caminando por el centro comercial, cargando el inmenso peluche, una tienda de ropa femenina estaba en oferta. A ella le gusta la ropa…_

_¿Q__ué sería mejor? ¿Un pantalón ajustado o una falta corta?_

**X**

Cuando te sonría, algo te pasará por dentro. El corazón se te derretirá. A partir de ese momento, habrás perdido la batalla.

_Dentro de la reunión, en realidad por lo corredores de la ONU, Norte de Italia yacía acompañada conversando con unas naciones, mientras que Ludwig salió del tocador dirigiéndose a la sala._

_La chica lo visualizó a la distancia, quería llamar su atención, sin embargo el alemán fue más rápido regalándole una sonrisa hermosa haciéndolo ver las…guapo y galán._

_El pecho de la italiana dio un brinco, como si millones de fuegos artificiales quisieran dispararse fuera de su interior._

_Era tanta emoción que se sonrojó y se desmayó._

_Todos gritaron pidiendo ayuda, y Alemania se asustó cargándola en brazos._

**X**

Éste hombre siempre está esperando que hagas una mala movida. Te va a mirar desde lejos y hasta va a poner a sus amigos a que te echen un ojo.

_Había enviado a Dacia a una misión, entregar un sobre secreto al buzón de correo de Berlín. Era demasiado secreto, si alguien se lo quita, estarían perdidos sin las tropas del sur._

_Ludwig estaba preocupado, quería estar seguro que la chica no haría nada tonto, o desviarse por cosas de mujeres._

_Se encontraba escondido detrás de unos árboles de la avenida por donde iba caminando la castaña, disfrazado de...bueno, llevaba una chaqueta oscura, gafas negras y un sombrero negro también, observándola con unos binoculares. _

_Rezaba que todo saliera a la perfección._

"_Kiku, ve al frente y que no se te pierda de vista."__―__ordenó y el japonés accedió sigilosamente trasladarse a la otra esquina._

_Todo iba bien, y Vargas llegó al buzón, depositando la carta._

**X**

Si deseas seducirle procura parecer distinguida y guapa. Tu apariencia será muy importante para él.

_Era una fiesta de los países, elegante en la elegante mansión de Bonnefoy, Francia, el mejor lugar para los gustos con elegancia. Menos para Inglaterra, claro._

_Todos llegaban, Gilbert piropeó a Elizaveta y a Emma, donde el holandés lo agarró de las orejas por cortejar a su hermana menor. Por lo menos la húngara no tendría que usar su sartén en él por degenerado._

_Mientras, Alemania no hacía nada por defender a su hermano mayor, desde lejos se ve caminando con vestido rojo y largo a la menor de las italianas. A Ludwig se le podría caer la baba, pero como es decente y no ser como cierto francés e inglés, se dirigió a ella, deslumbrado por su belleza, empujando a Francia quien se cruzó en su camino. _

_Dacia surcó los labios. Ludwig la halagó de un modo fino y respetable. Le propuso que tomara su brazo y entraran a la sala._

_En ese momento, Gilbert suspiró de amor._

"_Se ven tan lindos juntos. Mi hermano crece muy rápido."_

**X**

Suele ser frío, sin embargo en sus relaciones íntimas es romántico y hasta sentimental.

_No se sabía exactamente si era la luna de miel, habían ido a un hotel frente a la playa, escuchando la canción de las olas al encontrarse con las rocas en las orillas._

_Alemania había solicitado una habitación para esta noche, para celebrar el aniversario. Dacia quedó atónita por la sorpresa, ¡era maravilloso! ¡Todo era hermoso, el paisaje y la habitación!_

_La cama era enorme y rosada con almohadas tan blancas como la nieve, donde la cabeza de la italiana se depositó con cuidado, para que el rubio pudiera ir hacia ella aspirando el aroma de perfume y las cremas por la piel de mujer. Le mordió el labio inferior y posó el suyo encima de éste, oprimiendo con dulzor, susurrando sus gemidos y oraciones precisas de lo que sentía su corazón. _

_Sí, es verdad. Italia del Norte conocía muy bien a Alemania, podía ser frío y recto para sus cosas durante todo el día, más con otras personas, sin embargo, al estar única y exclusivamente con ella, cambiaba su actitud a un ser que nadie más conocía. _

_Ludwig es tan tierno._

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmρα****т****ιbιlιdαd...**

El aire y el agua no se mezclan fácilmente, por lo que Libra tendrá que estar atento a las necesidades de Piscis, incluso aunque no siempre entienda cuáles son.

"_¡Ese no, Ludwig!"__―__gritó la nieta de Roma encerrada en el baño, recién acabó de ducharse, y se le olvidó traer sus prendas._

"_¿Entonces cuál es?" __―__tenía al pobrecito germano corriendo de su habitación hasta el baño, una y otra vez, para que la castaña pudiera asomarse y ver si le trajo la prenda correcta._

"_¡El vestido, Ludwig, el vestido!"_

"_¡Pero si te traje el vestido!"_

"_¡Ese no, el otro! ¡El que tiene encajes!"_

_Y ahí fue de nuevo a buscar el otro vestido con encajes, pero eran muchos con encajes y escogió uno al azar._

_Golpeó la puerta del baño. Dacia se asomó._

"_Ese no es."_

"_¿Podrías tan sólo colocarte cualquier vestido?" __―__estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero era su mujer, y debía atenderla como correspondía._

"_No, yo quiero mi vestido. Lud, es el vestido con encajes de color negro. No es tan difícil encontrarlo."_

_Y fue de nuevo, ya resignado._

"_¿É__ste?"_

"_¡Ese no! ¡El negro con encajes que tiene un corte en la pierna, Ludwig!"_

"…_Dios, dame paciencia."_

**X**

La mujer Piscis y el hombre Libra son ambos sabios, aunque en diferente medida ellos se complementan.(?)

"_Entonces, enviarás tus tropas por el oeste, así le tendremos una emboscada a Inglaterra" __―__decía Alemania apuntando las zonas específicas para el plan, sobre un mapa, pero la chica no le tomaba atención__―__. "¿Me estás escuchando?"_

"_¿Eh?" __―__alzó la mirada miel, estaba jugando con unos soldados de juguete del germano, que eran para la estrategia, ¡no para jugar!__―__ "Claro que sí."_

_El rubio entrecerró la vista, no le creía. De todos modos continuó, sin embargo nuevamente no le tomaba atención._

"_Dacia, deja de jugar y escucha lo tienes que hacer."_

"_Es que estoy aburrida…además que, sería mejor cambiar ese plan a ir de pesca, conozco un río muy bonito y…"_

_Olvídenlo, no hay caso. Le pedirá ayuda a Japón._

**X**

Ambos tendrán mucho de qué hablar si tienen un interés mutuo por las artes o las actividades culturales. Los dos son soñadores e idealistas de formas diferentes.

"_¡Ludwig~!"__―__la muchacha italiana gritó eufórica corriendo hacia el nombrado, que yacía arreglando el jardín__―__ "¡Me gané entradas para la obra de El Cascanueces!_

"_¿Qué, cómo?" __―__se puso de pie al oír la noticia, mientras ella se le acercó entusiasmada._

"_¿Vamos? Son justa dos entradas, deberíamos ir y pasar un rato juntos. Además, hace tiempo que no vamos a una obra de teatro."_

"_Por supuesto, iremos. Me gusta es obra, aunque sea rusa…"_

"_Eso es lo de menos. Disfrutaremos, y luego iremos por unos helados, y nos besaremos románticamente…"_

"_Eh…"_

**X**

A donde Libra dirige, Piscis le sigue, pero no conviene empujar demasiado a la fuerte Piscis. Un exceso de control y ella se alejará. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

"_¡Todos a sus puestos, atacaran cuando dé la señal!" __―__ordenó el soldado y comandante Ludwig protegiéndose entre unas rocas, mientras los disparos no cesaban._

_Al frente, Dacia se concentraba en los lugares débiles del enemigo._

_Ludwig la llamó despacio, le indicó que se movería un poco más alejado de ella, ésta acertó que lo cubriría y le seguiría. _

_El rubio se movió rápidamente ocultándose en una pared, Japón también lo siguió llevando implementos de guerra._

_La chica de cabello castaño encontró un buen lugar para protegerse, unos sacos gigantescos al lado del alemán. Éste, dio la señal para atacar._

"_¡Dacia, necesito que retrocedas! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Cuidado, te van atrapar…!"_

"_¡¿Quieres callarte un momento?! ¡Intento disparar contra el enemigo!"_

_En ese preciso instante, Alemania silenció desconcertado. Kiku lo miró del mismo modo._

"_Le…gritó."_

"_Sí…"_

"_Creí que solamente le gritaba a Inglaterra…"_

"_Parece que ahora no…"_

**X**

Piscis siente que Libra lo necesita y estará allí para brindarle su apoyo.

"_¿Qué haces?" __―__preguntó Norte de Italia con demasiada curiosidad al alemán._

"_Preparo un käsekuchen." __―__respondió sonriente, mientras hacía la masa del postre._

"_¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo te ayudaré." __―__ni siquiera esperó recibir la respuesta para darle un suave empujón y continuar por él._

_Ludwig la miró confuso, y suspiró. Entonces él haría el relleno del postre._

**X**

A la larga el hombre de Libra suele cansarse de tener que tomar siempre las decisiones importantes.

"_¿Qué opinas?"__―__el rubio estaba sentado en el sofá junto con su pareja, ambos platicaban seriamente._

"_Pues, cualquier decisión que tú tomes, te seguiré."_

"_No, Dacia. Si te has dado cuenta siempre tomo las decisiones por los dos, y yo no sé en lo estás pensando."_

"_Pero siempre te sigo…"_

"_Eso no es suficiente. Quiero que tú también tomes decisiones, no sólo yo."_

"_Uhm…"_

"_¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué quieres decidir?"_

"_Quiero…mañana almorzaremos comida china."_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_¿Es muy mala?"_

"_No, no. Almorzaremos comida china."_

**X**

Piscis y Libra pueden formar una pareja muy feliz aunque parezca difícil de creer.

_¿Qué era __difícil de creer? ¿Qué iban tomados de la mano todos los días sin desperdiciar un segundo? _

_Entre esos dos nada era difícil de creer. Lo difícil de creer, era que se pelearan y terminaran._

"_Abre la boca__"__―__pidió la italiana llevando una cuchara de comida hacia la cavidad bucal del feliz y sonrojado rubio siendo alimentado como bebé__―__.__ "¿Delicioso?"_

_Acertó con la cabeza mientras masticaba._

_Todos los observaban, preguntándose cómo Ludwig podía soportar tanta vergüenza por amor._

**X**

Piscis se mostrará siempre encantadora y deseosa de complacer a su pareja. Otorga un aire de misterio que logrará fascinar a Libra.

_De que a Dacia le gustaba encantar a Ludwig era verdad, pero también sería bueno que diera de su parte alguna vez en la vida, claro, era tímido y pudoroso, pero…no siempre la mujer tenía que complacer al macho. Ella de igual forma necesitaba una estimulación, un baile sexy de su alemán…_

_Olvidándonos de ese punto, la italiana se encontraba en la habitación con cuyo hombre grandote, separados. Él miraba a su alrededor esperando la "sorpresa" que le tenía, según ella, mientras ésta se ocultó detrás de unas cortinas que deba con una pequeño cuarto donde podía prepararse._

_Al estar lista, lo llamó. El germano accedió a sin quitar las cortinas, ella le impidió hacerlo, únicamente dejó ver sus ojos miel._

"_¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?"__―__¿acaso estaba jugando? No la podía ver, ni siquiera sabía como vestí__a__―__ "Ese es el punto, que funcione tu imaginación."_

"_¿Enserio no me vas a dejar ver?" __―__insistió y razonaba realmente que era bueno lo de la imaginación._

"_Déjame pensarlo, no." __―__no lo pensó mucho, luego de eso le pidió a su pareja que se vendara los ojos. Lo hizo sin entender, siendo llevado desconfiadamente a la cama, recostado boca arriba._

_Esto de saber cómo estaba vestida la italiana le comía por dentro._

"_¿Puedo mirar ya?"__―__hasta que al final, le dijo que sí. Enseguida se despojó de la venda que obstaculizaba su visión. _

"_¡Cha chan!" __―__exclamó levantando los brazos, mostrando un sensual y provocativo diseño de la bandera de Alemania._

_Esto…esto…era…era…_

_El rubio no podía articular, era demasiada la emoción y el impacto, aumentando la velocidad de su corazón, y es colorido sonrojo marcándole como tomate en el rostro._

_La muchacha surcó los labios lascivamente._

"_No digas nada Lud, sé lo que quieres."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

A nivel sexual se llevan bárbaro, la pasión es muy buena; lamentablemente los problemas pueden llegar a surgir cuando esto se termina.

_Continuación__:_

_Ella yacía sobre él. Sus manos le acariciaban ese torso formado por tantos ejercicios, no le interesaba para nada que estuviera brillando por el sudor, ya que su vista lo hacía ver sensual, para ella. _

_Deslizaba sus manos una y otra vez por todo el torso, situándose en el vientre como forma de mantenerse en ritmo, en movimientos circulares y hacia adelante y hacia atrás, incitando al alemán a enderezarse, rodeando a la castaña con sus grandes manos._

_La besaba mientras sus dedos detrás de su espalda subían lentamente entre gemidos._

_Dacia hizo a un lado el rostro mostrándole su cuello libre y necesitado a que le toque ese lugar. Entre abrió la boca, escapando un suspiro de las presiones de labios germanos en su cuello. Perdía el sentido de la realidad en todo ámbito, no quería despertar por nada del mundo. Le enamoraba estar en los brazos de Ludwig, siendo tocada de una manera protectora y apasionante._

_Buscó su boca ahora. Cuando el último momento estaba por llegar, de un unido gemido, el clímax se hizo presente._

_Se dejaron descansar y respirar a gustos bajo las sábanas. La italiana giró hacia Alemania, observándolo detenidamente para luego acaparar su atención._

"_Esto es extraño"__―__habló, el chico alzó una ceja de preocupación__―__. "No quiero sonar cruel, pero prefiero serte sincera, que mentirte y que sientas el mejor."_

_Ludwig comenzó asustarse, enserio. Tenía la idea de que su novia fingía los orgasmos._

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede? No me siento satisfecha."_

"_¿Qué cosa? ¿Có-Cómo…?"_

"_Al parecer eres tú, yo hago todo prácticamente."_

"_Debe ser otra cosa…"_

"_No quiero que lo nuestra pasión se apague" __―__entristeció el semblante, pero enseguida giró al otro lado para presentarle lo nuevo que se compró__―__. "Fui a esas tiendas eróticas y compré unas esposas. La usaremos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"…_¿Ah?"_

**X**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…****Fιη…****º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que éste es el más cansador que tuve, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Cuando comenzó la crisis en Europa, viendo las noticias escuché que Alemania se ocuparía en ayudar a Italia económicamente, fue demasiado gracioso oír eso (xD).

Maté a Ludwig con lo último xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora viene el USxNyo!UK, veremos si sirve para conocer un poco más a la chicoca y cariñosa de la inglesa.

¡Saludos, cuídense!


End file.
